Messenger Boy
by Miscellaneous Author
Summary: A futuristic AU fic, with Kenshin working for an Underground orginization. Sanosuke catches him and well...'stuff' happens ~.^ rated PG-13 for now, eventually NC-17


Messenger Boy - Part One  
  
Cherry Blossom  
  
This part rated PG-13 for language  
  
A future AU. It's not my first fic, but it is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, so don't be too hard on me, but don't be afraid to critisize. Also, this piece of crap writing tablet doesn't even have the basic spellcheck/grammer functions, so please forgive any spelling mistakes. Gods, I never expected myself of all people to have those mistakes in my fanfiction. . *shakes head*  
  
This fic is dedicated to my friend Jou-chan, ever since I wrote my first lemon she's been wanting a SanoxKenshin one. It doesn't happen in this part, but it does happen soon. I promise! *huggleglomptackles Jou-chan* I keep my promises, you know, and I follow them through with bonuses for my friends. (Buuuuuuuuuuutt prooooooooooooooobes!! XDD)  
  
Oh yeah - they don't belong to me, which is cause for all the non-yaoi fans to celebrate. If I did own this show, it would be nothing but hot gay sex 24/7. Maybe the occasional plot. But probably not. They belong to a bunch of other stupid people that refuse to be nice to the yaoi fans and give our KenshinxSano loving hearts at least one kiss, even if it was a drunken one. Bastards.  
  
Anyway, on to the fic. Enjoyed best with orange sherbert.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Disguising himself was easy. Nobody suspected a short man with long red hair in a red t-shirt, khaki pants, and flip-flops to be working for the Underground. He fit into the normal world perfectly. He smiled to himself. This was too easy.  
  
He stood up on the platform, waiting for the other passengers to finish unloading from the train. One more train and he'd be there, make the delivery, and get paid. He knew it wasn't smart being associated with the Underground, but he was just playing messenger boy for a little while. And who can resist a job that pays that well? The offered amount paid more than he could earn at any job for years. Besides, if he ever got caught there'd be no worries. No one would know his delivery was hidden in the barcode tattoo on the small of his back.  
  
He stepped on the train, sliding between a mother with an annoyingly loud baby and a large (and rather smelly) old man. He hated trains, but it was cheaper, and there was no risk of getting caught with the body scanners set up at the high-class transports. So many theives and crooks boarded the trains daily that it would be a waste of time to even try to stop them from boarding. Just imagine all the damn noise those alarm systems would make, going off everytime somone went through!  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts by a tall man in a white suit stepping in front of him.  
  
"Kenshin Himaru?"  
  
Kenshin looked up. What was a man so incredibly suave looking doing on a shit train like this? Even with the messy brown hair, he looked just plain gorgeus, and obviously wealthy. "Yes?"  
  
"I need you to come with me."  
  
"Wha-what? I don't even know you!"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You have no choice."  
  
"No! I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
  
The woman beside him gripped a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "You'd better listen to him, you idiot! Do you realize who you're saying no to?!"  
  
Kenshin shrugged off the woman's hold. "I don't know and I don't really give a shit!" He noticed the other passengers around him seemed to all be in shock. What the hell was going on?  
  
The taller man laughed softly. He pulled out a cell phone with a white- gloved hand and pressed a few buttons. "Tell them to stop the train. We're having a little trouble back here." He snapped it shut and put it away, all with a smirk on his face. Within moments, the train came to a slow stop. Kenshin stood up, attempting to find some way to get away from this freak.  
  
"No matter where you go, I can still find you."  
  
Kenshin looked back at him. "Who the hell are you anyway? What do you want?!"  
  
"I am Sanosuke Sagara, corporate god. Isn't it obvious what I want? You."  
  
Kenshin went still for a moment. ...He wants me? He mentally smacked himself, there was no way he meant it like that! He turned again to walk to another part of the train, only to find himself held in place by two large body guards.  
  
"Let me go!" he struggled against them as best he could, but he was too slim to compete against their large builds.  
  
Sagara walked up to Kenshin and stroked the smaller man's cheek with his thumb, Kenshin instinctively pulling away. "I told you that you had no choice. " he said. "I wish people like you would just listen for once...."  
  
Then there was an electrifying pain in his back, and all went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh yes! The too-damn-short chapter with the incredibly shitty cliffhanger! But don't flee now fokes! Well, actually you can flee, just as long as you come back. The second chapter will be up in a reasonable amount of time, complete with hot sexy lemon. (and butt probes! Only one, but still! Butt probes!) Rar, baby, rar. 


End file.
